1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to protective containers. More particularly, it relates to a buoyant container that prevents cell phones and similar electronic mobile deices from sinking in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cell phones and other mobile devices are not waterproof. Moreover, they are not protected from sand or dirt particles that may be present in an outdoor environment. Many people enjoy water-related and other outdoor sports and other activities, however, and their mobile devices may be dropped into water, subjected to sand particles, rain, and the like.
Thus there is a need for container for a mobile device that protects the device if splashed with water, submerged in water, or if subjected to sand, wind, rain and other environmental conditions that can degrade or destroy an electronic device.
The protective container should not only protect the mobile device, it should also enable a user to continue to use the device, unimpeded by the protective container.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed improvements could be provided.